How to Forgive
by icepwiinceshx
Summary: Basically,Kori hates Dick's guts cos of what happened 2 years ago.Now they meet again at one of Kori's friend's party.Kori still likes him but refuses to forgive him for what he did..i mean,what could be so bad? FIRST FANFIC SO GO EASY ON ME.FLAMES WELCOM
1. 2 years later

Chapter 1:

"For the last time, Karen, NO!"

"Aww…c'mon Kori…just this once?"

Kori pulled away from her friend. "I told you a billion times, I HATE PARTIES!" she folded her arms across her chest and glared at her friend.

"Just once, okay? Only this time…Please?" she batted her eyelashes at Kori and pouted. "It's not gonna be fun without you…"

Kori snorted. "Right. 'Cos I'm the life of the party…" she commented dryly. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Kooooooooooriiiiiiiii…… come on…this is your best friend's party you're missing. _My_ party. Everyone's gonna be there…" Karen looked at her beseechingly.

"Wait. When you mean everyone…do you mean everyone? As in…playboy Grayson?" She silently prayed for the best.

Karen looked at her. "Uhm… yeah… sort of…"

She stared at Karen in surprise. "You mean you invited him?!? I thought you hated him too."

Karen protested. "Hey! Vic invited him okay? Not me…but he is kinda nice once you get to know him………" she trailed off.

Kori fumed. "Great! And how many of your boyfriend's other friends did he invite?"

"About the whole gang…" she said, not looking at Kori.

Great…Dick Grayson and his jock friends, Vic, Gar, Roy and Alain, were coming. Not to mention his cheerleader girlfriend, Barbara and her sluts, Terra and Kitten. The three blonde asses. She sighed again.

"So you'll come?" Karen asked hopefully.

"Yeah…looks like I ain't got no choice…" Kori paused. "Oh wait. Is Rachel coming?" Rachel 'Raven' Roth, was Kori and Karen's best friend ever since kindergarten.

"Duh. Would I not invite my other best friend?" she tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hm… maybe I should invite Jenn and Wally too…"

"Oh, _please_ do…it's not like you don't have enough people already…" she rolled her eyes.

Pretending not to hear her, Karen paced out of the room to call Wally and Jenn. Kori checked her watch. "Shit. I'm late." She rummaged her bag for paper and a pen. She hastily scribbled a note to Karen:

_I gotta go now._

_Said I'd pick up Ryan._

_Call you when I reached home._

_Love Kori. XOXO_

She placed the piece of paper on top of the table, grabbed her purse and left.


	2. Big Brother Dick?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

**Thanks to:**

**Sta-R-obin;**

**milkshakelvr;**

**cartoonfire**

**&**

**XxNightfirexX**

**Thanks you guys, for reviewing! **

**Sorry it took so long to update. Apparently, my little sister doesn't understand the **

**word: ****privacy.**** She snuck into my room when I wasn't home to use my computer and **

**so unfortunately, crashed it.**

**Oh well… back to the story!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori pulled up in front of the kindergarten and got out of her Mazda MX-5 convertible. She looked around for her brother.

"Kori!" Ryan Jay Anders flung his tiny little arms around her neck. "What took you so long?"

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "Sorry, Ryno…did you wait long?"

He pulled out of the hug and looked at her happily. "Nope. Not much. I was playing with Big Brother Dick while I was waiting for you."

"Big Brother…Dick?" she said, confused. She looked up (she had to bend down to hug her Ryan- he's too short…) and saw a figure walking towards them.

Dick approached them, holding up a small bag. "Here Ryan…you left this at the……" his voice trailed off when he saw Kori. "Oh God…Kori? Is that you?" he looked at her from top to bottom.

Kori sighed. _Great_, she thought. _Just great. After 2 years of ignoring him, he comes back into my life pretending nothing had happen… _she smiled at him. "Were you expecting someone else?" she asked sweetly. She pretended to think. "Hmm… let's see…maybe it's because you forgot that my parents and my sister are dead?!" she glared at him.

Dick clapped a hand over his mouth. "Oh yeah…I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was talking about. I didn't think-"

Kori cut him off, snatching Ryan's bag from his hand. "That would be obvious." She turned to her little brother. "C'mon, Ryan… let's go home…" they turned to the opposite direction and walked off, leaving Dick standing there with his mouth open.

"Kori?" Ryan asked, once they got into the car.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you hate Brother Dick so much?" he looked at her. "He used to come over everyday a long time ago…"

"Ryan…some things are best left unknown…" she said as she turned on the ignition and stepped on the juice.

They drove in silence, each not knowing what to say. At last, the view of home came closer and closer to them. Kori parked her car and unlocked the front door of their home.

"Go take a shower before we go out for dinner." She told her brother. He nodded and went up the stairs.

Kori went to her room and flung herself onto her bed headfirst. She looked around her room and spotted a photo frame with a picture of her and Dick together.

_Flashback:_

_14 year old Kori hummed to herself as she headed for the choir room to take the class register for the music teacher. She pushed open the door soundlessly as she realized someone else was already in the room._

This is the clock upon the wall  
This is the story of us all  
This is the first sound of a newborn child,  
Before he starts to crawl  
This is the war that's never won  
This is a soldier and his gun  
This is the mother waiting by the phone,  
Praying for her son

"_Dude. I can't do this anymore." One of them said._

"_You mean you want out?" another said._

_Kori stood on her toes to see who was talking. Then, she realised. Fang and Dick._

"_Yeah." Dick said. "I can't do the bet anymore…I just can't, man."_

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

_Fang rubbed his hands together. "Cool." He smirked evilly. "You remember the bet, right?"_

_Dick nodded. "I have to convince Anders to go out with me, make her fall in love with me, get together for at least a month and then dump her."_

There is a drug that cures it all  
Blocked by the governmental wall  
We are the scientists inside the lab,

Just waiting for the call  
This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside  
I'm high up and dry

_Kori let out a small gasp. Both boys noticed nothing. Fang held up a hand. "Now fork over the cash."_

_But before Dick could do anything, Kori had come out of her hiding place and slapped him soundly on the cheek._

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

"_you jerk!" she screamed, tears flooding down her cheeks. "I hate you!" she ran out of the choir room._

Confess to me, every secret moment  
Every stolen promise you believed  
Confess to me, all that lies between us  
All that lies between you and me

_What happened after Kori left__- still flashback_

"_So what was the reason you wanted out, anyway?" Fang asked, counting his new-earnd money._

_Dick stared at the door where Kori ran out of, as though thinking doing that would bring her back._

We are the boxers in the ring  
We are the bells that never sing  
There is a title we can't win no matter  
How hard we might swing

"_I was afraid." He replied simply._

"_Afraid of what?" Fang said, still counting the money. "Of hurting her?"_

_Dick nodded. "That too. But mostly afraid I would fall for her."_

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Hung upon your wall for the world to see  
Pictures of you, pictures of me  
Remind us all of what we used to be

_End flashback…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yep. There ya go! Oh yeah. Just be known that Kori's 16 now. And Ryan's 5. I think I made this long enough… you think?**

**God, I finally managed to get my computer up and running again. Took me ages… anyways. Thanks once again for reviewing (to the people who actually did) and I probably hope to hear from you guys soon enough!**

**Lub,**

**Icepwiinceshx.**


End file.
